Baby DumbledoreSnape
by Slyther
Summary: A Dumbledore and Snape in one makes a very powerful and interesting witch
1. Default Chapter

DISCLAIMER: I do not own, however much I would like to, Harry Potter and the characters however I do own Sally Dumbledore-Snape Thanks!!  
  
Her steel capped, knee-high doc martins thudded along the stone corridor as she hurried towards the Great Hall of Hogwarts from her father's quarters. Her red tartan and black leather mini skirt swishing dangerously high around her creamy white thighs and her cris crossed tight black shirt was showing ample amounts of her cleavage and limited amounts of her womanly curves. This is what Sally Dumbledore-Snape liked to wear. Her rippling, shiny black hair was flicked up around her full face. Her full lips painted a daring red and her dark eyes, the only physical trait she had inherited from her father, Severus Snape, were lined with black eyeliner and a few coats of black mascara. For the first time in her 16 years, her father had allowed her to get out of the Snape manor, where she lived with her mother, Arwen Dumbledore-Snape and attend a wizarding school like any normal 16- year-old witch. Sally however, is far from normal. She is the child of snake and lion, making her the most powerful witch of her time, allowing her to do wandless magic, and magic of the mind.  
  
Laughter filled the air as she approached the Great Hall, Sally stopped a moment to regain her composure, it wasn't like her to be nervous, but then again, this was her first time at a real wizarding school. She walked determinedly into the Great Hall and it fell to a hush "Who's THAT?" "Wow!" "Don't think her skirt can get any shorter!" The whispers continued until she made it to Dumbledore.  
  
RONS POV I was sitting between Harry and Hermione talking avidly about the year ahead of us when this chick walks in clad in a very short skit and very tight top, you could see almost every curve of her stunning body. I turned and looked at Harry, his eyes were wide and I could tell just by looking at him his body was rising to attention. When I turned and looked at Hermione, she was also looking at the new chick avidly "I didn't know you swang that way 'Mione" I whispered in her ear "I don't" she replied "but unless I'm very much mistaken, which I'm not" she added, turning to face Harry and I "that's my neighbour Sally Dumbledore-Snape"  
  
SALLYS POV As I walked up to the head's table, toward Papa and Dad the Great Hall quieted. I approached and Papa stood. In those startling blue eyes of his I could see astonishment, and he turned to look at Dad. Dad and Papa sustained eye contact and Papa nodded. I bowed "Students," he addresses to school "we have a new student, Sally Dumbledore- Snape. She will be joining us for the next two years in Gryffindor" I turned and headed toward the Gryffindor table. I could feel all the eyes of the students on me, particularly the boys and possibly some girls leering at me as if they were daring me to bend over in my skirt. As I reached the table I realised there were no seats left as the sorting had already taken place. I was about to turn when I heard my voice being called. "SALLY! Over here! I turned and saw none other than my neighbour, Hermione Granger standing and calling my name.  
  
Authors notes: Thanks for reading guys and this is my first story so please be kind with your reviews 


	2. my power

DISCLAIMER (once again) I don't own Harry Potter but I would very much like to so if JK can give me a call I'll discuss sale prices and payment options with her, Thanks. (  
  
I headed towards Hermione and sat between her and a red head that had to be a Weasley. I hugged her tightly. I looked at her companions and introduced myself  
  
"Hi, I'm."  
  
"Sally Dumbledore-Snape, yeah we heard" replied the red head in a sharp tone I looked at him closely, that had hurt. I poked my head around Hermione and faced her other companion, ahh the famous Harry Potter. I stuck out my hand "Hello.." Harry just gave me a dirty look. I retracted my hand "OK I see that you figured my father is Severus Snape." I stood up "but that doesn't mean that you can be rude to me just because you hate my father you insolent little pricks" I said clearly, so the whole hall could hear. The Slytherin table erupted into gales of laughter and with that I turned on my heal and walked out of the Great Hall, my head held high. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~******~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ HERMIONES POV ".you insolent little pricks" Cried Sally as she turned on her heal and stormed out of the hall. As I watched her go, I could feel the anger bubbling up inside me. How dare they?! "How dare you!" I said in a clear, deadly voice, turning to face Harry and Ron. Fully aware that the whole hall was listening, including the teachers I continued, "That" I said pointing in the direction that Sally left "is my best friend, you idiots and you have just ruined, what was supposed to be one of the best days in her life" and with that I got up and raced after her.  
  
SALLYS POV Why are people so prejudiced against me when they find out that my father is Severus Snape??? I whirled around and stuck my hand out, causing the shrub across the lawn to blow up. This is the first time in years that I have been out of Snape manor, considering who I am and all, and those pricks ruin it for me. As the anger coursed through me I felt myself levitating and my fingers growing white hot. I raised them and screamed.  
  
HERMIONES POV I raced out side trying to find Sally when I saw her..A gold and silver aura surrounding her as she levitated.she raised her arms and screamed a spine tingling scream that the whole school heard.  
  
GENERAL POV The whole of Hogwarts raced out to find Sally levitating and throwing fireballs at the forest surrounding her then putting them out with water. She slowly descended to the ground and fell into a heap. Snape and Dumbledore raced to her side and stated speaking rapid latin to her.  
  
A/N just a little cliffy uh please please PLEASE review!!! *smiles sweetly* please?? ( 


End file.
